The L6 line of cultured muscle cells will respond acutely to insulin by an increase in glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. When certain clones of these cells are grown in the presence of insulin, the acute response to insulin is markedly impaired. This study will focus on the mechanism of this insulin-induced insulin antagonism by investigating insulin binding and glucose transport.